The Fox's Perfumed Garden
by LeSinner
Summary: AU. When Sasuke was 8, his perfect older brother left to serve their Kyuubi. When he turned 12, becoming the Kyuubi's companion was his most ardent desire. And when he turned 15, he finally got his wish. NaruSasu, NaruIta, NaruItaSasu. Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**AU. When Sasuke was 8, his brother left to serve as their Kyuubi's companion. When Sasuke turned 12, that's was all he wanted, too. When he turned 15, he finally got his wish. NaruSasuNaru, NaruItaNaru, NaruItaSasu.**

**Warning**: Shota! There will be some underage love going on, but only early in the story. Everything's absolutely consensual, though! And let's just say it's part of their culture, ayt? Aaaand, no worries! Sasuke will remain absolutely untouched so long as he is below 13.

**Ages**:

Naruto – around 18 to 20 (being the vessel of Kyuubi, his aging process changed, so, who knows, he could actually be hundreds of years old)

Itachi – 13

Sasuke – 8

**~~~~~SIN~~~~~**

Sasuke adored his brother. It was no secret Sasuke wanted to be just like him.

Except, Sasuke has yet to activate his Sharingan - or match any of his brother's scores, but, yeah, that was kind of to be expected.

Nii-san was near perfect, everyone around him said so! Nii-san was handsome (the girls said so!), he was intelligent, and he was the gentlest person Sasuke has ever met. But now, his beloved Nii-san was leaving for the palace. He would be leaving Sasuke all alone, and for what? Because the Kyuubi was lonely?

Sasuke pouted.

(His tutor said he should stop pouting, decked out as he was in traditional Uchiha finery, it was unbecoming.)

He didn't quite understand all the hullabaloo, and even if it frustrated him, it wasn't like he could make a fuss.

He didn't want to ruin things for Nii-san. Because Nii-san was happy. He told Sasuke so. And really, with Nii-san floating about the place, how could Sasuke ignore it? Sasuke scowled, wrinkling his adorable little face up. At least Nii-san promised he wouldn't abandon Sasuke, though Sasuke knew he'd probably be really busy.

Sasuke scuffed a toe on their ancestral home's polished floor.

'_At least Nii-san promised – and Nii-san never breaks a pro-'_

"Young master! The Lord Kyuubi – he's coming!"

Sasuke froze. _'But… Nii-san said the Uchiha would bring him there! I was supposed to lead him there!'_

Sasuke turned the stink-eye at his ecstatic kinsman.

"Young master, oh this is wonderful! Lord Kyuubi must truly favor Master Itachi! And now the Uchiha name will be redeemed!" Before his kinsman could finish, Sasuke's heavy robes were already turning the corner.

Sasuke ran to the entrance of their grand home, just in time to catch his Nii-san flash a smile so genuinely happy and expectant that Sasuke halted in his tracks. '_Nii-san is really, really happy to be leaving home.'_

And maybe, something kind of broke in his heart. Nii-san was leaving him behind.

Next thing he knew his kinsmen prostrated themselves. Itachi ignored all to glide blissfully to the figure whose very power seemed to sing in the air.

Sasuke audibly swallowed. For some reason, his throat was dry, and his palms were wet.

All of a sudden Sasuke was seeing things way too clearly, way too sharply.

"_Itachi_. You have no idea how happy I am to be here."

Sasuke stared, awe-struck, his breath stolen from his lungs. _This_ was the Kyuubi? This, this huge _god_?

And when Sasuke's god turned a knowing, vividly blue gaze upon Sasuke's form, Sasuke knew something strange was going on. The butterflies in his tummy said so.

"And _you_ are Sasuke," the golden god cheerfully said, moving closer to Sasuke with his strong Nii-san cradled securely in his arms.

The Kyuubi reached a hand to gently cup Sasuke's face, easily flustering the young boy with his presence. Sasuke saw his lord turn pleased blue eyes to his Nii-san.

"Itachi, you never told me Sasuke's Sharingan was active!"

**~~~~~SIN~~~~~**

Sasuke was beginning to panic. Sasuke was a mature eight-year-old, so, NO, he wouldn't panic.

He struggled to remember his tutor's voice – _"Sasuke, when a creature sleeps, their body uses very little energy and effort. You can tell this even from a sleeping creature's shallow breathing. See, the respiratory function of the living body – "_

Never did he think he would actually fake sleep by slowing his breathing and staying as _still as humanly possible_.

In fact… he never really imagined he'd faint in front of the Kyuubi himself! Neither did he imagine laying his face on the Kyuubi's lap and _sleeping! _

_Honestly, who was the smart guy who decided to make me sleep on Lord Kyuubi?_

Sasuke trembled, and despite his best efforts, he could feel his face flushing. If his face flushed any warmer, the Kyuubi vessel would surely feel Sasuke's embarrassment!

A large, warm hand gently stroked Sasuke's head of soft spikes. Sasuke imagined his god leaving traces of his power in Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke's little heart beat a staccato rhythm – no etiquette class had ever prepared him for this situation!

_Noooooooooo what do I do. Nii-san will be embarassed by me!_

Then he heard a chuckle. Two sets, actually. One was deep and full, yet boyish. The other was youthful, light, and undeniably happy.

The deeper voice quietly whispered to the other with restrained delight,

"Look, Itachi, Sasuke is trembling on my lap, like a little bird. He's adorable. _You're_ adorable. You're a family of good-looking, adorable boys."

The youthful voice replied. "He _is_ adorable, my lord. But surely tonight I will no longer be a boy. You promised. You said you'd make me a man tonight."

The other – _Lord Kyuubi!_ – shifted beneath Sasuke. Then there was the sound of more shifting and something strange – like wet things smacking together. Then there was a soft, breathless moan from the youthful voice.

"Don't be naughty, Itachi. And look, now you're trembling in my arms, too. How wonderful. I have a pair of brothers trembling for me," Sasuke's god replied, his tone clearly playful.

Sasuke listened, his ears straining to hear more. He's never heard of such strange undertones before.

And when Sasuke heard nothing more than silence, he wondered what was going on, when someone whispered into his ear, with long strands of hair brushing his face –

"_Outou-outou, we know you're awake_."

Sasuke yelped and jumped away, further embarrassing himself by rolling on the strangely curved floor of their strange vehicle, distancing himself enough to see where they were situated, which was –

– What. Was that a turtle's head?

They were riding on the shell of a giant turtle!

**~~~~~SIN~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU. When Sasuke was 8, his brother left to serve as their Kyuubi's companion. When Sasuke turned 12, that's was all he wanted, too. When he turned 15, he finally got his wish. NaruSasuNaru, NaruItaNaru, NaruItaSasu.**

**Warning**: Shota! There will be some underage love going on, but only early in the story. Everything's absolutely consensual, though! And let's just say it's part of their culture, ayt? Aaaand, no worries! Sasuke will remain absolutely untouched so long as he is below 13.

**Ages**:

Naruto – 20

Itachi – 15

Sasuke – 10

**~~~~~SIN~~~~~**

In the two years that have passed, Itachi would regularly visit Sasuke at their ancestral home, often enough that Sasuke did not feel forgotten or lonely. And with his visits, Itachi would bring a variety of magic from the palace.

Sasuke appreciated this, for he was bound by tradition to remain on clan grounds until his mastery of his Sharingan was complete.

However, in these two years, the Kyuubi never came to visit with his Nii-san. Not that he expected that, but – _two years_! Neither hair nor hide! Should they not be family now?

Sasuke told himself it was no big deal, as Kyuubi, his golden god, was busy with greater things and could not be bothered to visit a brat.

But, still. It kind of hurt.

After all, according to palace gossip (and from what Sasuke could glean from his Nii-san) the Kyuubi and Nii-san were practically attached at the hip. Where the Kyuubi was, the elder Uchiha heir followed. Where the dark haired Uchiha beauty chose to pass his time, the Kyuubi would be his company, doting on him.

Could the Kyuubi not extend even a smidgeon of his attention to the orphaned sibling of his – as the rumors would say – most treasured companion? If the Kyuubi, without fail, accompanied his brother to the Uchiha grounds, why could he not spare some time to mind a young boy?

And while Sasuke would ordinarily not care for this lack of regard, when it came to Lord Kyuubi, things took on a far too personal note.

Sometimes, from his window high up in his room, he would see his Nii-san drop from a giant floating turtle (nothing as big as the one Sasuke had first ridden two years ago), and before his Nii-san would leap down, Sasuke would see Itachi lean into a silhouette of a man, kissing him goodbye. And even from that distance, Sasuke would feel the Kyuubi's sheer magnetism, calling out to him so strongly it was nigh unbearable. So great was the call, that even past the sheer cloth that shielded the Kyuubi, Sasuke's eyes would spin and capture his outline, and sometimes, his aura, as well.

At 8 years old, Sasuke was confused and hurt. His Nii-san never really left him, but when he met the Lord Kyuubi, it felt like he was given a taste of something wonderful, only to never have it again.

At 9 years old, Sasuke grew to resent his golden god, for never in his life was he so disregarded. He could not resign himself to such a lonely feeling – even when his parents had died, he had never had to truly experience loneliness.

Then at 10, the resentment, born of hurt, festered. Then his tutors decided to school him in preparation of puberty. Sasuke was a tall, though somewhat willowy child. He appeared older than his age, which in truth, caused trouble for Sasuke from nobles offering their sons and daughters. When his tutors decided it was time to learn the workings of the flesh, and puberty, Sasuke realized he was _pining_. He was pining for his Nii-san's lover, their lord. Worse still, he was pining for someone who would not grace him even a glance.

And like a broken dam, all Sasuke's feelings were amplified; his longing every time the giant turtle came nearly suffocated him as he peered outside from behind his curtain.

It was strange; Sasuke knew he was too young to know sexuality – more so sensuality. But when the silhouette of the Kyuubi's large hand would pull Itachi's body to rest completely against his, and when the Kyuubi's hands would roam the broadening breadth of Itachi's shoulders and narrow hips, Sasuke could not deny the warmth. Neither could he deny that strange feeling in his gut.

But Sasuke was a mature young boy. So he leaned on logic and tried to reason away his feelings, his more primal reactions.

What business did he have pining at his age?

Why should he be able to experience these intense feelings at such a young age?

Sasuke gazed at his reflection, pondering these questions. His fingers lifted, tracing his large eyes, brushing slowly against each individual lash, trailing down to his rather plump lips, dusting over his pale skin.

Sasuke pursed his lips, and his smooth brow wrinkled. He looked just like Itachi, didn't he?

If Sasuke were the older sibling, surely, _he_ would have been the one living with the Kyuubi in the inner palace.

The thought sent a frisson of excitement at what could have been, and ignited a childish feeling of longing.

It was a traitorous thought.

_If I were the older sibling… Nii-san wouldn't be as happy as he is now._

So he kept his cool, and kept his silence, and even in his silence, he knew he was being too strange.

However, Itachi, his precious Nii-san, noticed, for nothing escaped Itachi's eyes, more so when his own Sharingan were spinning dark red.

And from there, Itachi took to guiding Sasuke towards his unvoiced desire.

Roughly a week ago, Itachi had gazed intently at Sasuke, eyes soft with affection and understanding.

"I understand," he said. "You are a prodigy not unlike me, that you mature faster than others at your age is only to be expected."

And then, as if speaking to himself, he said, "Your response and your awareness is only natural; I was the same."

Sasuke could not understand what his Nii-san meant, and said so.

Itachi merely replied, "Leave it to me, otouto."

**~~~~~SIN~~~~~**

Sasuke checked his appearance anxiously in the hallway mirror, striving to appear tall and strong, but elegant and beautiful.

Today, Itachi was going to visit again. But this time, he would not be alone.

Sasuke did not know what Itachi did or say, but today's visit will be different.

Sasuke stared straight ahead, willing his young features to slide into a perfectly impenetrable mask.

For the first time in two years, the giant turtle landed in the Uchiha courtyard, and the sheer curtains were drawn.

And the Kyuubi was there, somehow a bit greater than he was before with his blue eyes, that even from a distance, bore into his own.

Then Sasuke cried.

**~~~~~SIN~~~~~**


End file.
